Tras una falsa sonrisa
by R.T. Drywidler
Summary: Las personas a veces no son lo que aparentan... lastimosamente este hecho Wolfram lo aprendio de una mala manera. Yuuri siempre aparenta ser alguien amable y amistoso pero Wolfram es el unico que comprobo que este hecho no es real. YxW


Primer capitulo: **Tras una falsa sonrisa**

Ya ha pasado 1 semana y aun mantengo aquellos recuerdos en mi mente, desearía poder borrarlos por completo y no dejar huella de lo que ese día sucedió. He perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, todo sucedió tan rápido que ya no se si el tiempo existe.

He intentado llorar pero mis lagrimas se han agotado he quedado completamente vacio, quisiera gritar con todas mis fuerzas pero… mi voz se ha apagado. Aquella frágil imagen que mantenía de ti se ha roto por completo y aunque evite que esta se destruyera fue demasiado tarde.

Quisiera tan solo olvidar que esto alguna vez sucedió, aun me es increíble creer que todo término en un miserable segundo, creo que no fui suficiente para ti pero… a pesar de que lo único que deseabas era alejarme de tu lado no era necesario todo esto. Comprendí a la perfección tus sentimientos, sabia que el ser amado por alguien como tú era algo imposible pero aun así decidiste todo esto y ahora me has herido demasiado. Se que tal vez no era digno de tu amor pero… tampoco era digno de este insoportable dolor.

Trate de evitar todo este tiempo hacerte daño pero siempre me preocupe por ti hasta llegar al punto en que me olvide de mi mismo y ahora ya no queda nada. A pesar de que sigo atado a ti ahora mas que nunca desearía romper este vinculo por completo y no saber mas de ti.

Quiero estar lejos, en donde nadie vea mi sufrimiento y siempre es igual te escondes tras sonrisas falsas que solo engañan a los demás pero a mi no.

No lo puedo soportar ni un poco mas, quiero estar lejos… muy lejos…

Este día parece diferente ¿no lo crees? El sol brilla más que ayer y a pesar de que destruiste todo no me importa porque desde que llegaste a mi vida esta solo estuvo dispuesta a protegerte sin importar el precio y mientras este aquí estaré a tu lado.

Este día no es muy diferente al anterior, de nuevo observo que tu no te encuentras aquí, seguramente estarás con Konrad "entrenando" últimamente esta es tu rutina. ¿Tienes idea de lo que daría por regresar el tiempo?

Se que debo de levantarme de la cama y al igual que tu continuar este día como si nada hubiera ocurrido ¿sabes lo difícil que es hacerlo? Tal vez no porque ya te has ido, solo quisiera olvidar y continuar, pero cada día que despierto lo hago con el temor de que eso vuelva a suceder y aunque prometiste no volver a hacerlo no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez no sea así.

Tengo que ducharme como de costumbre aunque no quiero salir de esta habitación tengo que hacerlo porque debe ser así, no puedo estar siempre aquí…

[Mientras tanto]

- Su majestad ¿se encuentra bien? – interrogo el joven castaño preocupado al notar que el pelinegro no le ponía atención a sus palabras

- No es nada Konrad simplemente estaba recordando algo – respondió de forma nerviosa

- Su majestad últimamente ha actuado de una manera muy extraña ¿esta seguro de que se encuentra bien?

- Si es solo que… - el pelinegro estaba a punto de hablar con el castaño pero después de meditar un poco se retracto por completo

- Sabe que puede contar conmigo su majestad si tiene algún problema puede contármelo no diré absolutamente nada…

- No es solo una confusión…

- ¿Acaso discutió de nuevo con Wolfram?

- No fue una discusión aunque tengo que admitir que el esta relacionado con todo esto –

- De acuerdo su majestad si no tiene nada que mencionar no lo obligare a ello, ¿Por qué no continuamos? –

El pelinegro simplemente asintió ante la ultima pregunta que el castaño le hizo en cambio aquellos pensamientos no abandonaron su mente ni un segundo…

[En el castillo Pacto de Sangre]

El rubio se encontraba en el jardín posterior del castillo caminaba distraído sin rumbo alguno y con pasos firmes, observaba cuidadosamente a su alrededor con esperanzas de no encontrar rastro de su prometido ese día en especial no quería encontrarse con el y si esto no era posible al menos tener muy poco contacto visual con el, ahora las cosas habían cambiado por completo y todo en tan solo un segundo.

Mantenía ocupada su mente debido a los miles de pensamientos que golpeaban su cabeza una y otra vez, nada tenia sentido ahora y no sabia el porque, de pronto todos aquellos pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un par de voces que reconoció perfectamente: una le pertenecía al pelinegro y la otra al castaño. Sentía deseos de salir rápidamente pero no lo obtuvo ya que al girar su cuerpo hacia el lado contrario la voz del pelinegro le detuvo

- Wolfram – llamo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba rápidamente hacia el rubio

- Que sucede – menciono de tono frio

- Es muy temprano ¿no lo crees? Pensé que seguirías dormido – menciono un poco nervioso

- Si, creo que es un poco temprano pero… hay cosas que pueden cambiar.

Yuuri sabia perfectamente el significado de aquellas palabras y con eso se estaba refiriendo completamente a el, no sabia como actuar si alejarse o simplemente cambiar el tema pero si no hubiera sido por el castaño esto seguramente hubiera terminado con una discusión.

- Su majestad ya es hora del desayuno, ¿no es así Wolfram? – el castaño observaba a ambos con una de sus típicas sonrisas que por el momento habían calmado la tensión que segundos antes se había generado en el lugar.

- Tienes razón, ya es hora de ir a desayunar – por dentro el pelinegro agradecía la intervención del castaño en la conversación.

El rubio quien había notado la intención de Konrad avanzó con rapidez hacia su destino mientras que Konrad y Yuuri simplemente se limitaban a seguirle.

Después de atravesar por algunos pasillos los tres llegaron a su destino y tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares y como siempre las criadas comenzaron a colocar los alimentos sobre la mesa.

Pasaron algunos minutos y todos disfrutaban de la comida pero el ambiente era incomodo, nadie comentaba nada y simplemente algunos intercambiaban miradas buscando respuestas entre ellos pero ninguno conocía la razón del total silencio que invadía el lugar y fue entonces cuando el castaño rompió el silencio

- Su majestad últimamente he notado que se ha vuelto mas hábil con la espada –

- Su majestad siempre me ha impresionado – menciono Güinter

- A mi me parece que aun necesita mas entrenamiento – comento Gwendal con frialdad

- No es para tanto –menciono el pelinegro – simplemente me estoy acostumbrando a esto…-

En ese momento todos esperaban como siempre el comentario del rubio pero este simplemente no dijo nada y continúo con sus alimentos, todos estaban contrariados por lo ocurrido en especial Gwendal y Guinter quienes no estaban al tanto de los hechos que últimamente habían acontecido en el castillo.

Pasaron algunos minutos después cuando poco a poco todos se fueron retirando del lugar pero detrás del rubio su prometido quien le seguía con pasos lentos por el castillo hasta que ambos llegaron hasta la habitación la cual compartían. Se adentraron a esta y el pelinegro cerró la puerta.

- Wolfram has actuado raro ¿sucede algo? – pregunto con curiosidad el pelinegro

- No es nada – respondió fríamente

- Deja de actuar de esa manera, comienzas a llamar la atención de los demás – el rubio noto el cambio de humor de su prometido, ahora aparentaba un semblante serio

- Yuuri… - la voz del mazoku ahora era casi inaudible

- ¿acaso no te dije que dejaras de actuar así? – menciono molesto el maou

Su voz sonaba igual que aquella vez y sus ojos tenían aquel brillo misterioso que no podía describir, ¿acaso sucedería de nuevo? ¿Volvería a sentir aquel frio castigo que aquella noche le impuso? Sabia a la perfección que durante el día eso era imposible pero también conocía los derechos de privacidad que poseía el maou, sentía deseos de salir corriendo pero en ese instante sintió como el tiempo se detuvo, de nuevo aquellos horribles recuerdos golpearon de repente su mente y no puedo evitar dejar escapar algunas lagrimas, sentía como sus piernas no reaccionaban y su respiración comenzaba a cortarse ¿Qué era esa rara sensación? Tal vez temor, temor a sufrir de nuevo y escuchar aquellas horribles palabras.

Sentía como en un instante caía rendido en el suelo, se sentía débil en ese momento y lo estaba era inofensivo cuando aquellos recuerdos regresaban. El pelinegro solo observaba la reacción del rubio y había logrado su objetivo, quería aterrar al mazoku y ahora le miraba con satisfacción. Aparentemente estaba arrepentido de lo que le había hecho al rubio pero en realidad el mismo no entendía, se sentía feliz de controlar al rubio a su antojo y había disfrutado hacerle daño pero… porque se sentía de aquella manera, no soportaba mirarle directamente a los ojos, no soportaba verle llorar y cada vez que le observaba aterrado sentía una opresión en su pecho, ¿Qué le sucedía? Había actuado de una manera tan inhumana aquella noche pero… lo había disfrutado y ahora le era imposible negarlo.

Sentía en ese instante deseos de acercarse a el y abrazarlo pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacia? Estaba completamente confundido ¿Por qué disfrutaba verlo así? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

Asustado de si mismo salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando al rubio sobre el suelo, aun estaba aterrado y las lágrimas no cesaban.

Antes de salir por completo de la habitación escucho la voz del rubio…

-¿Por qué Yuuri…? ¿Por qué…? -

=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fin del primer capitulo…. Próximamente Capitulo 2


End file.
